Ghost
The Ghost, one of many new combat scouts in the world. First existed as the civilian Mustang Blur SUV from 2008, the Blur was one of the best civilian vehicles sold throughout Eurasia, the Blur along with the Ghost do have some swift competition with the Royals Rumbler and the T98 Wombat SUV. The SUV is currently being used by the following factions: * GLRF - Used by Zenans "Chameleon" Ozilq for combat * Russian Separatists - The Separatists' transport and anti-personnel vehicle * US Military Police - Part of the United States Task Forces, a small number of the Ghost under the callsign as the Mustang Blur will be available with the USTF's Military Police regiments Civilian Version "The Blur, excitement ensured" - Blur Sales Pitch - Before the Ghost Combat SUV series, there was the Mustang Blur SUV, a civilian vehicle capable of off-roading within jungles, desert and muddy regions across the world. Whilst proving to be a promising vehicle to customers giving them a seven year warrenty plus additional extras, the vehicle can come with Roof Rails for transporting heavy items on top along with other extras like a spare tire or roof mounted lights for that off-roading feel. Emergancy Response Usage Proving to be a huge success in the civilian markets, several police forces and emergancy response agencies across the world adapted the Mustang Blur SUV into several police services for off-road responses and coast guard purposes, currently the vehicle is popular in Eurasia's law enforcement agencies within Kazakhstan for its good capabilities for chasing down felons in the dirt. Global Liberation Resistance "Let's get into a fight." - GLRF Ghost Operator - First sighted in 2026 as a personal transport for the GLRF's infantry and even VIPs, the Mustang Ghost SUV is one of the renowned vehicles in history, they even counter the USA's Humvee vehicles when in combat, the vehicles were mostly sighted off-roading with Mustang Bandits from other GLRF cells in several races which were secretly organised by the GLRF in order to secretly gain members for their forces. Along with Bandits and several other vehicles utilised by Prince Kassad's forces, the Ghosts were known for their good off-roading capabilities and popularity across the world and even Eurasia since civilian versions of the Ghost were sold throughout the world. When the GLRF's forces decided to utilise several other scout vehicles including the Ghost, the vehicles procured by the GLRF were armed to face off with their enemies when they are attacked. All-thou they are known to be the best vehicles in the faction, they can salvage a Minigun for personal use against enemy infantry or maybe even small 75mm Cannon for dealing with vehicles. Russian Separatists "At your service, Boss!" - Separatist Ghost driver - Imported from various benefactors from Eurasia and Europe, even the GLRF forces were paid various amounts of USA Dollars which were used to fund Prince Kassad's forces for future purposes. There have been several Ghost SUVs were sighted sporting a black paintjob along with a skull with an assault rifle on them being reported by Forth Reich and Russian Resistance forces. These ones which were reported wasn't GLRF coloured Ghost SUVs; The dark black tinted windows make the vehicle known to be used by the Russian Separatists, this version of the SUV can do good sometimes with some T-34 Hammer Tanks. United States Military Police "Alright team lets go!" - US Military Police Blur driver - Sometime before December 2026, as part of the United States Task Forces' efforts to increase defense in homeland defense after West Coast Toxin Laboratory Raid, the government organised a unit known as the US Military Police that utilises orders to defend all facilities under government orders in order to keep further filth of the GLRF from attempting any further raids. With the establishment of the US Military Police unit going into effect the force is a nationwide unit that protects civilians and assist local authorities in many situations that could end up going hot at anypoint, many of the vehicles used by the force is Blur SUV built by Mustang Off-Road Vehicles of Europe in a facility located in the United States. All-thou they can be seen patrolling the borders of the United States between Canada and Mexico, the SUV is built for various types of roles if they are required to stop illegal aliens or possibly potential terrorists that may attempt to gain access into the United States, the SUV is currently used extensively assisting many parts of the USA during the ongoing GLRF-North American War due to a series of full scale attacks plotted by leader Prince Kassad, which led to the US Military Police being deployed in many areas across the country with assistance of local authorities. GLRF-North American War To be added... Behind the Scenes * Based on the Civilian SUV, it has been given some tweaks and some additions such as rotatable wheels, a beige paintjob for the GLRF and a set of salvage upgrades. * The Ghost was originally in an old and abandoned project. * Russian Mafia versions of the Ghost SUV will be present in the mod as possible commandable units and also will be sighted as enemies on the battlefield. :* A special version of the Ghost SUV will also make an appearence for a sector known as the USA's Military Police as part of the GLRF-North American War, some equipped with a machine gun with some being unarmed as standard. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Chameleon Cell Units Category:Units of the Russian Separatists Category:Units of the US Military Police Category:Vehicles